Women Live on Love
by Baskue
Summary: Wounded, blinded, and wanted as a criminal, Vincent falls into the hands of a bright young lady named Yuffie who takes him in regardless of his status as a deadly murderer. Inspired by the music video Women Live on Love by WAX. Other pairings: CloudxTifa
1. The Meeting

**Women Live on Love**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

**A/N**: I dont own final fantasy. PERIOD.

* * *

Sirens wailed throughout the city, bright red and white lights flashing obnoxiously. The resonance of the police disturbed the calm peace of the night. Tires screeched and engines roared as the police chased him down. The car swerved as it made a sharp turn around a corner. The driver hissed through his teeth when the strain on his arm jolted pain in his bullet wound.

His vision blurred and swayed from the loss of blood and the previous explosion of a harmful gas bomb. He had a bullet graze just by his temple, which left a burn mark in its path. Thick crimson liquid trickled down the side of his handsome face. Even in this dangerous and chaotic situation, he kept his demeanor, although in occasion he did frown and grit his teeth. He could hear the sirens get fainter and fainter while he accelerated.

Before his vision got any worse, he parked the car off to a distance and began to run. It was a dangerous gamble, but he wouldn't risk his life with him nearly becoming blind. He could feel his vision slowly become blurrier by the minute; the smoke bomb explosion an hour back went off too close for comfort. The poisonous smoke blew up just two feet away from his face, and his eyes were paying for the full effect of it.

Before he realized it, the he was towards the outskirts of the city. It was a much quieter area of the city, almost as if it was a different world. The buildings were not made of the smooth modern concrete like the city's office complexes; the buildings here were aged and shabby. It was like the slums, but good-natured people lived here, people who appreciated their life and what they had; they were simpletons. The city was the one filled with violence, crime, and greed. The excessive gambling, mafias, and politicians corrupted the city streets, and he was sadly to say a part of that life.

His heart pounded fiercely against his chest, his lungs burning for air and rest. He leaned against the wall of a worn building to catch his breath. He could feel his body slowly lose that adrenaline rush and began to feel the burning pain that was suppressed just moments ago. His pocket began to ring, and he grabbed his phone and flipped it open.

"_VINCENT, VINCENT! Where are you? You okay?" _

He could hear violent shouts and gunshots in the background. "I'm fine, Cloud" Vincent replied, swallowing heavily. "I-." He held his breath when he heard series of hasty footsteps nearby. The police had caught up. "I'll call you back." He turned his phone off immediately and wordlessly dashed towards the opposite direction.

His vision was now completely blurred; unable to make out objects whether they were far or close. The obscurity of the night and the dimly lighted streetlights did not help at all with his situation. The street he was walking on was uneven and rough, and he had to be careful not to lose his balance. Vincent heard the shouts grow closer, and without a thought, he jerked open a rusty door that was near him and slipped inside before anybody could see him.

His exhausted body finally gave way and collapsed onto the cold hard ground. He winced when another sharp pain shot through his body. Vincent then abruptly went onto his feet as quick as he could when he heard a small gasp. He silently cursed for opening himself to vulnerability. "Who's there?" he questioned, his voice dry and threatening.

He heard the person take a step forward, and he instantly brought out his gun and cocked it. "Don't come any closer." His hearing was keen, and he could conjecture where the person was. He could see a distorted silhouette of the person, but it was too vague to make out if it was a female or male as the person, from what he could make out of, had relatively short hair.

"You…you can't see."

Vincent did not let his placid mask falter even though he was slightly taken back that his adversary was a woman…a young woman at that…probably in her early 20s. Still just a child compared to him. Still, it wasn't like it was going to be his first time killing a woman.

Before he could do anything, the police started to bang on the door. "Anybody in there?! Open up! This is the police!"

The girl jumped slightly, and moved around in panic. "Get inside, quickly!" she whispered urgently. When she saw that he made no move, she sighed exasperatedly and dragged him inside, careful to avoid his gun.

Vincent was on the verge of blacking out from the loss of blood and so allowed himself to be pulled in. He found relief on a couch, but grunted as she tossed him aside rather roughly.

The woman fixed her hair and opened the door. "Who do you think you are pounding on my door like that?"

The man in uniform bowed in apology, but his strict façade did not fall. "I'm sorry ma'am, but there's a murderer on the loose. We saw him come this way. Have you seen him?"

The girl leaned against the door and yawned, "No. As you can see, it's the middle of the night so I haven't seen him. And thank you for allowing that murderer to get away."

The man ignored the last comment, and bowed again. "We're sorry to disturb your sleep, ma'am. Please notify the authorities if you see this man. His name is Vincent Valentine and he's responsible for the lives of 60 politicians." The police man handed her a piece of paper with a wanted sign and the picture of the murderer.

When the police officers left, she closed the door and let out a shaky breath as she leaned against the cold door. Her eyes stared down at the paper in her shaking hands. "And thank YOU, Yuffie Kisaragi, for hiding the said murderer…" she told herself.

Folding the paper into a small square, she stuffed it into the pocket of her sweatpants. Heaving a deep sigh, she dragged her feet into the main entrance of her home and gazed at the murderer who now rested on her couch.

His eyes were now shut tightly in pain, and breathed shakily. He still appeared to be conscious.

"Are you okay?" Yuffie rushed over to his side and tried to find any injuries, but it wasn't difficult.

Droplets of sweat trickled down the side of his sullied face. His mouth was set into a hard line as he winced in pain. His chest quivered up and down erratically; it was like he was forcing himself to breathe.

Yuffie stared at him. She finally got a good look at him and the picture before her made her cringe. His handsome face was smeared with dust and small cuts. His black dress shirt was tattered, ripped, and burned on some parts. Dark crimson blood tainted his shirt in large blotches, while the cloth material was seared into some of his fleshly wounds. He was extremely pale from what she could see through his curtain of long black hair.

Yuffie knelt in front of him to get a good look at his face. "Can you stand?"

He didn't make a verbal reply, but he answered by standing up slowly. Vincent thoughtlessly followed her as he faltered at times before laying down on the futon bed she rolled out. He hissed as one of his back wounds stung from the pressure. Still, he was much more comfortable than he was on the couch.

Sighing, Yuffie watched him and contemplated whether to help him or not. It was a silly question really, because she knew she was going to heal him regardless. She was never to turn down an injured person anyway, bad guy or not.

Poor Yuffie and her big heart.

"I need you to take off your shirt," Yuffie murmured with a faint blush on her cheeks. She wasn't really used to having a man in her house, let alone even be this close to one at all. The only man she was ever near was the old man across the street who threw old moldy crackers at street cats…but that's hardly what you would call a man. In addition, the majority of her friends were girls. Friends like Tifa…and…Tifa. Okay, so she only had one friend. But in any case, she only had a female…friend.

When stillness replied, she stared at him warily. "…I'm going to…take off your shirt now. Don't threaten me later…or try to kill me or try to pull that gun trick again. I'm…taking off your shirt now…just taking off your shirt…unbuttoning your shirt…" It was her attempt of warning him in a way as she unbuttoned his shirt with her shaking hands. "I'll hurt you if you threaten me again. I can fight you know." Yuffie sighed heavily in reprieve once she got the last button undone.

Whether he heard her so-called warning and her little rants, which were purely made to distract herself, or not, he didn't show it.

Her small complaints increased when she revealed his upper torso.

Yuffie spent the whole night and the early sunrise tending to his wounds. Cleaning, disinfecting, Neosporin, and then bandages…the same process over and over for his wounds. She knew it burned, especially for his open flesh wounds. However, surprisingly, the man could take pain very well…or he was just unconscious. She decided it was a little bit of both.

Once she was finished with the last wound, she collapsed on the ground herself. Her shoulders and neck cramped as she had spent hours bent over healing this man. In seconds, she was dead asleep.

* * *

**A/N**: First yuffientine story..but definitely not my first fanfiction ever XD. I hope everyone liked it and chapter two is on its way :D.

This story was actually inspired by a korean music video called Women Live on Love by WAX. If you watch the music video, you might have a pretty light grasp of what you might get to see in this fic :D. If you go to youtube you can find it easily.

My friend was the one who was inspired and I offered to write it 3.


	2. Getting to Know You

Dreaming…wandering…peace…

She felt light and serene, wrapped up in her dreamy slumber. _'Hmm…what to eat for breakfast…? Oh but we have a guest today…that murderer guy…'_

Wait--

'_MURDERER?!'_

Yuffie jerked awake as if she had a seizure and her eyes traveled wildly around the room to search for anything dangerous. Unfortunately for her, her house was the same quiet humble abode. The same plain pastel blue wallpaper…the old white furniture…the same glass sliding doors that opened up to her small deck and the beach.

Groaning to herself, she smacked herself mentally for being so paranoid. Her spastic wake up caused her to feel even more exhausted. Her eyes trailed over to the clock reading 10:00AM. Five hours of sleep…she had only five hours of sleep…she really wanted to scream.

Yuffie reluctantly stood and decided to freshen up in the bathroom.

* * *

Hours passed and then those hours became days. Exactly three days had passed and the man named Vincent still did not wake up. By now, Yuffie was starting to get used to him lying there. In the middle of cooking or watching TV, she'd go to him and check his temperature or switch out the old water glass to a cold one.

Finally, on the fourth morning he woke up much to her surprise.

Yuffie stumbled over to him and cautiously sat next to his futon. "You're finally awake!" she exclaimed with a smile. "If you didn't wake up, I don't know what I would have done! I mean, I was afraid to call the hospital with all the police searching and all…"

"Who are you?" Vincent asked quietly. His face was placid, stripped of emotions. There was coldness about his features and in the presence she felt around him. The way those unseeing crimson orbs stared her way unknowingly, she felt goose bumps on her arms. Yet, even with his cold demeanor, he was somewhat polite and composed.

She ignored his question. "Here, have some water." She gently reached for his hand and placed it around the cup of water she held out.

"…" Vincent stared at her…or the area where he thought she was since she was the only one breathing, moving, and talking in the room. His eyes still haven't cleared and everything materialized as white.

"Okay, fine. Although I don't feel comfortable telling my name to a murderer…" Yuffie grumbled knowingly. "But anyways, my name is Yuffie. Yuffie Kisaragi and that's all you'll know about me for now."

"How much do you know about me?"

Yuffie pursed her lips as she thought hard. What did she know about him other than him being a man responsible for the death of 60 men? "Not much. You're name is Vincent Valentine and you are part of some group named AVALANCHE? You killed 60 politicians. That's all I have of you, but that's from the criminal information sheet the police gave me three nights ago. I live in the outskirts of the city so not much of the city's news reaches here. If you are some famous person, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. "

Once she was done talking, quiescence filled the air between them. But then again, how do you respond to that last part of her sentence. The young girl was actually apologizing for not knowing a famous criminal.

Not being able to stand the awkwardness, although she wasn't obligated to of course, Yuffie stood up and clapped her hands.

"Well you must be hungry after sleeping for three days so I'll start making some food." Before Vincent could refuse, Yuffie darted towards the kitchen and busied herself.

Vincent closed his eyes as he heard the clumsy clutter of pots and pans and the fridge slamming shut. Vincent Valentine was a calm and controlled man with what people called the Devil's Hand. He could shoot something as tiny as a fly 4 meters away and hit it dead in the center. He was naturally expressionless and naturally speechless. Yet, there was always somewhat of a gentleman atmosphere about him when he wasn't killing off his opponents.

Polite…somewhat sincere…eloquent…

He wasn't sure how he ended up in a situation like this. Nearly blind, wounded, being in a home of a somewhat sane young girl who seemed to chatter more as the situation leaned more towards awkwardness…he just couldn't connect it…even though he could. It was all because he had opened that damn door, but it was also because of that damn door he's resting comfortably on the futon ALIVE.

Interestingly enough, the girl's continuous babble did not bother him at all. Instead, he was surprised to find himself amused by her ridiculous talk. She seemed very animated and bright, with a strong personality.

* * *

Yuffie pursed her lips as she chopped up vegetables on the cutting board. She almost laughed at herself when she found his eyes more interesting than him being a murderer. The color of his entrancing eyes was so intensely hued, so very rich. Yuffie liked looking at his eyes, and as much as she felt guilty for saying this, she was slightly happy that his vision was obstructed for the moment. She didn't have to feel embarrassed for ogling at his beautiful eyes.

She continued to chop away before she realized the vegetables under her knife reduced to molecule-sized bits. She stuck out her tongue at her own foolishness and changed the menu to rice porridge. 'This will be better anyway…his stomach won't be able to take anything too solid,' she thought justifying herself.

Pouring a little bit of sesame oil and vegetables into the rice mixture, she stirred. Yuffie needed to call Tifa urgently as possible. She needed to know where to get the antidote for this man's blindness. The condition of his eyes told her he wasn't originally blind; it was the cause of the government's gas bombs, which was very reasonable considering the man's status as a criminal.

A sigh escaped her lips. Yuffie had seen many cases of this back when she used to work as a nurse at the city hospital. Many injured citizens came to the hospital with their vision obscured and their eyes stinging…all victims of the gas bombs whether they deserved it or not. The doctors had the antidote on stand by so she never questioned where they exactly got the medication. Who would?

"If only I had asked," she grumbled.

Once the porridge cooked thoroughly, Yuffie poured it into a small white bowl. The sweet savory aroma smelled delicious and made her mouth water. "I gotta say Yuffie Kisaragi, you sure can cook," she laughed. She set the bowl, spoon, and cup of water on a tray and walked into the living room.

Vincent was sitting up with his head slightly cocked to the side, his long black trends around his face and his lengthy bangs sweeping just above his closed eyes. She was surprised to find him asleep again. However, it appeared different this time. During the three days he was asleep, he appeared almost lifeless. His mouth was set into a hard stern line, and his skin was sickly pale. The way his brows were positioned had given her the impression he was not relaxed.

This time, he truly appeared to be asleep. Yuffie smiled warmly at the sight; she didn't know why it made her feel the way it did. Clearing her throat gently, she knelt beside the futon bed and set the tray to the side. "Vincent…?" she tenderly coaxed him awake.

His eyes opened in one swift motion.

"Good you're awake! I can't have you fall asleep like that. After all, you slept for a good three days. You won't be able to sleep tonight if you sleep now," Yuffie explained with a grin. "Here, I made you food. It's sort of hot so watch out."

Her hands took his right hand and guided it towards the spoon. "And here's the bowl…"She said as she directed it towards the bowl. "Okay, well…I hope you enjoy it!" she said, smiling embarrassedly.

She urged him again as he did not respond. Finally, he steadily scooped up the rice, but raising it towards his lips was the problem. Unsurely, he lifted the spoon slowly to his lips but unfortunately missed a little ways off.

Without a thought, Yuffie used her thumb to wipe off the few grains of rice that stuck to the side of his mouth. "Sorry! I didn't think-…Do you mind if I …feed you? Since you need to eat and all, but it might take forever if you're going to feed yourself… not that you can't and it's all right, but the rice porridge doesn't taste as good as when it's cold. But you-." She continued to blabber on nervously before Vincent turned the spoon her way, which shut her mouth quite effectively. .

Smiling weakly, Yuffie eyed the spoon cautiously before she accepted the spoon, scooped another helping of rice, and gently lifted it to his lips. His mouth opened a little ways, but still ate. Her lips widened as her smile grew silently, unbeknownst to Vincent.

They didn't exchange words. They didn't need to. She felt oddly comfortable enough to stop her awkward chatter, and Vincent appeared to be naturally quiet. Yuffie continued to feed him and he continued to eat, which was quite astonishing to her. She still couldn't tell if he liked the food or not, or even if he was full at all; he still had on that same cold faceless mask. So she kept on feeding him till there was no more in the bowl and he continued to eat until she stopped.

After Yuffie finished feeding him, she arranged his pillow. "Would you like to sit somewhere else? I need to clean your sheets anyway." It was more of a statement than a question. There were at times, when she didn't realize it, when her strong personality presented itself.

She wasn't a very tidy person by nature, but dirty sheets were always a pet peeve of hers. The peeve was probably nurtured through her time during her nursing years. Yuffie was eyeing the sheets with a rather twisted passion.

Vincent stood up slowly with one hand on the wall to keep his balance. Yuffie took his other hand and gently guided him towards the couch.

"I'll be right back. Let me go do the dishes first." Yuffie flashed a bright smile before rushing towards the kitchen with the empty dishes. After cleaning the dishes, she hurriedly gathered the futon and bed sheets outside onto the deck where there was a large red bucket. Filling the bucket with the water through a hose, she put some laundry detergent and allowed it to sit.

Sighing contently, Yuffie strolled back in but she stopped at the doorway. Her gray eyes fell on to the man before her rather somberly. Vincent's crimson eyes had narrowed as he blindly examined his sightless vision by holding a hand in front of him. He carefully turned his hand inside and out and then moved each finger one by one…yet he knew the results were the same. The whole world was a splatter of colors…nothing more.

His eyes were lined with bitterness, regret, frustration, and a hint of sorrow.

A tiny hint…almost nonexistent…

His brows furrowed to make deep creases as his blank hazy scarlet eyes stared straight. Vincent stared hard at his hand but his eyes did not focus.

Yuffie bit her lower lip in concern, an old habit of hers. She couldn't even imagine the pain he must have been feeling or how heavy the burden must be on this man. So much that he'd even express it unconsciously in his expressionless eyes.

She hesitated before taking in a deep breath and walked over to him. Yuffie bit the inside of her cheek when he brought his hand down and gazed blankly in the other direction. She sat a safe distance away from him and fiddled with her thumbs anxiously.

"So what were you doing on my doorstep all bloody like that?" she joked, trying to break the tension.

The joke was ignored, as the unfeeling man once again did not answer her. However, his mouth was set hard even more sternly. He slightly turns his head towards her direction as if asking if that was a pathetic attempt for a joke.

'_He's so serious…'_ Yuffie thought. She coughed nervously and spoke again. "I was…just kidding…in a sense. But I do want to know how you ended up like that, if it's all right."

"I was ordered to carry out an assassination. However the plan backfired; we suspect one of our people betrayed us and allowed the information to leak to the enemy," Vincent explained rather to Yuffie's surprise.

"Whoah, you actually told me," she wondered out loud. He cocked an eyebrow at her response, and immediately she waved her hands in front of her frantically in apology. "I mean, I would have liked for you to tell me, but I didn't think you'd actually would. You barely answered my questions before and I was just wondering why the sudden change?"

Vincent closed his eyes. "It is repayment…for your hospitality. You saved my life…willingly or not…and so therefore you have the right to know that much."

"But no more than that?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask another question?"

Vincent didn't answer.

"What is exactly AVALANCHE?"

"…You should already know from the news."

"But I want to know from your perspective," Yuffie argued determinedly.

Vincent raised his eyes at her in bewilderment. Why would anyone ask such a question? "…We are a group of terrorists, so to speak, determined to eliminate the corrupt governmental officials who abuse their power."

Yuffie pondered about it for a minute before replying. "So…you guys are the good guys."

"There is no such thing."

"Well in the point of view of the people you are defending…you guys are the heroes," Yuffie exclaimed with a tender smile, "Don't say there is no such thing. You are obviously fighting for a cause and therefore there will always be people who support your cause, whether it might be hundreds of people…or just one person who support you."

"I am a killer nonetheless."

Yuffie chuckled and light slapped Vincent's arm, "Don't be such a gloom, Vincent. You'll need to change your way of thinking if you're going to live in this world!"

Vincent replied with the same silent treatment he had given before. Still, that didn't rain on Yuffie's parade. He spoke much more than Yuffie predicted, and also he was a very interesting man. The man was smart, even though his beliefs and thoughts tend to be negative. It was going to be very interesting the next couple of days.

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS!. if you are curious lol. Yuffie and Vincent from my point of view.  
**

In my brain (as I've decided from watching millions of Yuffie clips from games, movies, etc.) Yuffie is a very forward…yet innocent girl. She has a strong and outgoing personality that allows her to form bonds and relationships easily with people. Whether it is a deep friendship or just an acquaintanceship (yes this is a real word) …it really depends on her. In the end and the truth of the matter, Yuffie has a big heart. If you look in the dirge of Cerberus game, she saved Vincent just randomly.

And the reason why I made Vincent tell Yuffie a sort of vague background info about him is because when Vincent was found in the coffin by (I forgot who they were…I think it was Cloud and some other ppl) in the basement, he just told them his whole life story without any particular reason. So…I feel like Vincent is this cold, collective, yet gentlemanly guy who has a warm heart just doesn't show it. He's not those cruel cold murder guys (AKA sephiroth XD. That would have been SOO MUCH easier to write because those characters are typical…but Vincent is very complex in my eyes (and from what I depict from the thousands of Vincent Valentine clips I found on youtube that I forced myself to watch over and over and over to know his personality)))

lol so anyway. **I truly appreciated ALL THE REVIEWS I RECEIVED!!** and your criticism and advice and such is really welcomed, accepted, and thought over deeply...i mean really really deeply...just ask my editor. Some parts of the reviews shocked me that I was in a writers block for 3 days thinking i wasn't worthy enough to continue this story T_T. so thank you everyone for making me work harder! YEAH! lol.


End file.
